You're So!
by Jongshixun
Summary: gak tau mau bikin summary nya apa. baca aja ne? / KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: You're So…!

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai)

Rate : T / M ?

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Yeoja itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Sesekali melihat ke belakang, apakah orang yang sedang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada lagi atau masih terus mengejarnya.

"ya Tuhan! Kenapa mereka masih mengejarku? Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya.

Masih terus berlari, berhenti sebentar untuk melepas kedua heels nya, lalu melanjutkan larinya lebih kencang.

Sampai ia melihat sebuah jalan gang kecil, ia pun berbelok. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding lalu mengintip.

Ia melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berlalu.

Yeoja -sehun- tersebut menghela nafasnya, lalu meresot kebawah dengan lemasnya. Lelah berlari sejauh itu.

"nona? Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar oleh nya. Ia mencari sumber suara tersebut.

DEG

Sampai ia melihat seorang namja berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Sehun menatap takut namja tersebut, kemeja berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, celana jeans panjang, dan sneakers hitamnya. Rambut nya pun berantakan.

Tampan tapi… menakutkan.

Tidak mendapat dari yeoja di hadapnnya, si namja -kai- menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

Melihat namja di hadapannya mendekat, sehun berusaha merapat pada dinding.

Kai mengurung sehun dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

Sepertinya pilihan untuk bersembunyi di tempat ini, bukanlah hal yang baik.

"m-mau apa kau? M-menjauh dari ku!" bentak sehun berusaha menyembunyikan nada gugup nya.

"kau tau? Kau bersembunyi di tempat yang salah, nona. Ingin bermain dengan ku?" ucap kai dengan nada yang sedekutif.

"cih! Aku bukan yeoja murahan! Sekarang menjauh dari hadapanku! Namja brengsek!" geram sehun.

"ouh, calm down, nona. Ternyata kau galak juga. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, hanya aku ingin merasakan bibir mu…" kai menyentuh bibir sehun dengan jempolnya. Mengusapnya pelan.

"kau lumayan sexy, nona." Namja tersebut berbisik lalu menyeringai puas.

Kai berkata seperti itu, karena ia melihat yeoja di kurungannya ini memakai dress tanpa lengan bewarna merah dengan panjang beberapa centi diatas paha. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat berlari tadi.

"kulit mu halus, kau benar-benar yeoja idaman." kai menyentuh kulit lengan sehun, bergerak terus sampai ke leher yeoja manis itu.

Dengan cepat sehun menepis kasar tangan tersebut, "sudah ku bilang, aku bukan yeoja murahan! Yang dengan mudahnya menerima permintaan bermain dengan namja sialan seperti dirimu! Aku tau, aku adalah penyanyi di club, tapi maaf, aku belum pernah dan tidak akan mau di sentuh! Apa kau mendengarkannya, tuan?" sehun menunjuk dada kai dengan telunjuk rampingnya.

Kai hanya menyeringai, tangannya bergerak ke arah tengkuk sehun. "aku tau kau penyanyi club. Aku sering melihat mu disana, nona… dan aku juga tau apa alasanmu berlari tadi, kau di kejar oleh ajhussi-ajhussi yang akan menyentuhmu kan?" ucap kai sambil mengelus tengkuk sehun.

Sehun terbelalak dengan perkataan kai, 'bagaimana namja sialan ini bisa tau?' batin sehun.

Seringaian masih terpampang di wajah tampan kai.

Matanya beralih ke arah jalanan di ujung jalan gang ini, ia makin menyeringai saat melihat beberapa namja yang ia prediksi ber umur 30 tahun ke atas.

Salah satu namja yang berada di ujung jalan gang itu, melihat kai.

Dengan cepat kai menarik tengkuk sehun, lalu melumat kasar bibir pink tersebut.

Sehun yang menerima perlakuan kurang ajar oleh kai, langsung terbelalak. Ia berontak minta di lepaskan.

"tenang, kalau kau ingin selamat, nona," ucap kai sedikit memberi jarak pada bibir mereka, lalu melanjutkan ciuman tersebut.

Namja-namja yang dilihat oleh kai tadi, berjalan ke tempat kai dan sehun sedang berciuman.

Sehun yang merasakan ada orang yang datang, melirik dengan ujung matanya, 'oh my god! Mereka…'

"ternyata kau disini, nona…" ucap salah satu namja tersebut.

Kai melepaskan ciuman nya, lalu menatap namja-namja tersebut tajam.

Namja-namja yang di tatap kai, membelalakkan matanya, menatap kai.

"k-kau?" tunjuk salah satu namja.

Kai tersenyum sinis, "ada perlu apa kemari, ajhussi?" Tanya kai.

Kening sehun berkerut, 'ada apa ini?'

Secepat kilat, namja-namja yang tadinya ingin menangkap sehun, berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan kai dan sehun.

Sehun cengo melihat itu. Ia menatap kai yang ternyata juga sedang menatap nya.

"kenapa mereka…?" Tanya sehun tak percaya.

Kai hanya memberikan smirk andalannya.

"mau melanjutkan yang tadi, nona?" kai dengan cepat melumat bibir sehun, yang kali ini tidak memberontak, membuat kai semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

Tangan kai memegang kedua tangan sehun dan meletakkan kedua tangan tersebut di pundaknya. Dengan reflek sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kai.

Sungguh sehun sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini, tapi namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan apa yang namja ini lakukan.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Kini tangan kai meremas pinggang sehun, membuat sehun mendesah di dalaam ciumannya.

Kai melepas ciuman tersebut, lalu menatap intens yeoja itu.

"nama mu?" Tanya kai.

Sehun hanya menatap wajah namja di hadapnnya. Jujur, namja ini sangat… tampan.

"aku… sehun." Jawab sehun. "oh, nama yang manis, aku kai. Kau tau? Aku menyukai mu sudah lama." Kai berkata.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, 'sudah lama? Maksudnya?' batin sehun.

"maksudmu sudah lama? Kita kan baru bertemu sekarang…" ucap sehun.

Kai berjalan menjauhi sehun, ia berjalan ke arah jalan raya yang lumayan di padati oleh kendaraan. Padahal hari sudah malam.

"YAK! Namja sialan! Jawab pertanyaanku!" sehun memakai heels nya, lalu menyusul kai.

"YAK!" sehun menahan pergelangan tangan kai. Membuat kai berbalik menghadapnya.

"kau mau tau jawabannya?" ucap kai pelan, tapi sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Kai mencium bibir sehun pelan dan singkat. Bibir yeoja tersebut membuat nya kecanduan.

Entah kenapa, sehun tidak marah saat kai menciumnya (lagi). Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia bukan yeoja murahan.

"ikuti aku dulu…" kai kembali berjalan dan di ikuti sehun di belakangnya.

"YAK! Apa salahnya kalau kau menjawab sekarang?" ucap sehun.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "ok, aku sering pergi ke club tempat kau bekerja, dan aku sering memperhatikanmu. Dari sanalah aku menyukai mu." Jawab kai.

Sehun menunduk, benarkah? Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat namja ini.

"dimana rumahmu?" Tanya kai.

Sehun menoleh menatap kai. "a-aku tidak punya rumah." Jawab sehun pelan.

Kai berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap sehun, "jinjha? Lalu dimana kau tinggal sekarang?" Tanya kai. "a-aku tinggal di club itu…" jawab sehun.

"kau tinggal di apartement ku saja…" ucap kai, ia mulai berjalan.

Sehun menatap kai tidak percaya, "apa? Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" pekik sehun.

"mana yang kau pilih, tinggal di club lalu disentuh oleh banyak pria, atau tinggal di apartement ku yang lebih aman dan nyaman. Ya, walau aku tidak terlalu menjamin untuk kata 'aman'? bagaimana?" jelas kai.

Sehun berfikir, "a-aku…"

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

Anyeong! Aku buat ff baru nih! ^^

Di baca ya? Mudah-mudahan ff ini gk membosankan walau sedikit gaje, -_-

Tapi gk papa yang penting ni ff murni dari otakku, bukan hasil dari jiplakan karya orang lain.

Semoga kalian suka! ^^

Review please…

Kritik dan Saran di terima, asal jangan di BASH aja!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: You're So…!

Author : Kim Ji Ki

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai)

Rate : T / M ?

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Sehun berfikir, "a-aku…"

"Pikirkanlah…" kai langsung berjalan.

'eotteokae? Benar sih apa yang kai katakan…' batin sehun.

Dia saja pernah hampir di perkosa oleh seorang ajhussi. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol-sang pemilik club- menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Kejadian itu pun bukan sekali saja terjadi, tapi sudah beberapa kali. Huft, hidup nya memang malang.

Tapi, kalau dia menuruti tawaran kai…

"huft, aku harus bagaimana…" gumam sehun resah.

"KAI!" sehun berlari menyusul kai yang sudah lumayan jauh berjalan. "a-aku ikut denganmu…" ucap sehun pelan saat ia sudah berhasil menggenggam tangan kai.

Kai berbalik menatap sehun dan tersenyum, "jawaban yang bagus, hun… ayo!" kai menarik tangan sehun, namun sehun menahan tangan kai, "wae?" Tanya kai.

"barang-barang ku bagaimana?" kai menghela nafas nya. "ya sudah, ayo, kutemani." Kai memutar arah nya, dan berjalan ke tempat club dimana sehun bekerja, dengan tangannya yang bertaut di sela-sela jari ramping sehun.

'namja ini berandalan, tapi kenapa genggamannya begitu hangat. Aneh…' sehun membatin sambil melirik tangannya yang di genggam.

.

.

.

Kini kai dan sehun telah sampai di depan pintu masuk club.

"lebih baik kau berhenti bekerja di sini." Ucap kai membuat sehun menoleh ke arah namja tersebut.

"kenapa begitu?" Tanya sehun. Enak saja namja ini menyuruhnya berhenti. kalau dia berhenti, dimana dia akan bekerja?

"apa kau tidak memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang kau jalani sekarang?" Tanya kai balik.

"tapi, hanya ini pekerjaan yang menerima ku! Mencari pekerjaan itu sangat susah!" bentak sehun.

"aku tidak mau tau, kau harus berhenti bekerja disini. Disini berbahaya." Kai menarik tangan sehun masuk kedalam club. "YAK!" pekik sehun.

Suara dentuman speaker di dalam club sangat membisingkan, itu bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama kali masuk kedalam sebuah club, tidak untuk orang-orang yang sudah lama bahkan tempat tersebut menjadi rumah kedua bagi mereka.

Pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dimana-mana, suara music DJ yang bisa saja memekakkan telinga, orang mabuk dimana-mana, penari-penari wanita yang menampakkan aurat mereka saat menari. Huft, sangat menyimpang.

Tapi ini lah tempat untuk orang-orang yang ingin menumpahkan seluruh depresi diri (?) mereka atau hanya untuk bersenang-senang agar pikiran mereka kembali segar. Entahlah.

Kai menarik sehun sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. "k-kai?" sehun menatap kai takut. Kai hanya memandang sehun dengan senyumannya lalu ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Di dalam nya terdapat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang bercumbu panas. Membuat sehun kaget sedangkan kai hanya menatap mereka datar.

"kenapa di sini sangat panas sekali? Apa tidak ada AC?" ucapan kai membuat sepasang namja dan yeoja tersebut berhenti dari kegiatan panas mereka.

"ck! Kau kai…" rutuk namja jakung-chanyeol- yang bercumbu tadi, sedangkan yeoja di sampingnya-baekhyun- hanya menunduk malu, wajah nya sangat merah sekarang.

"ada apa kau kemari? Oh, ada sehun?" chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Sehun bingung, atasannya itu mengenal namja berandalan ini?

"sehun tidak akan bekerja dan tinggal disini lagi, ia akan ikut bersama ku." Ucap kai to the point.

Sehun menatap kai tidak percaya, santai sekali dia bicara?

Chanyeol menatap sehun, "benar?" Tanya chanyeol.

"oh, i-itu…" sehun gugup. Bagaimana dia akan menjawab.

"benar. Jadi mulai sekarang sehun tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi." Ucap kai.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan berkemas. Memang, sehun sudah tidak aman lagi disini, ajhussi-ajhussi tua itu sudah mengincar dia." Chanyeol mengambil rokok nya lalu membakar rokok tersebut dengan korek api.

"geurae, ambillah barang-barang mu, aku akan menunggumu disini. Oiya, gantilah bajumu dengan baju santai dan baju tebal. Malam ini dingin." Ucap kai.

Sehun benar-benar di buat bingung sekarang. Tadi waktu ia bertemu dengan kai, namja ini seenak nya saja melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, sekarang dia sangat pengertian, aneh…

"kenapa masih disini? Mau aku temani?" ucap kai yang melihat sehun masih melamun.

"ani! Tunggu sebentar!" sehun pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol.

"kau terlihat sangat menyukainya…" ucap chanyeol saat sehun sudah menutup pintu.

"ya, bukan menyukai lagi, aku sudah mencintai nya. Aku… ingin melindunginya…" kai menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia'?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat kai menatap chanyeol tajam.

"jangan bertanya tentang yeoja manja itu." Desis kai.

"hahaha… arraseo arraseo."

"dimana baekhyun?" Tanya kai saat ia tidak melihat kekasih chanyeol. "kamar mandi… mungkin."

.

CEKLEK

Sehun pun membuka pintu ruangan chanyeol dengan satu koper yang berukuran lumayan besar di salah satu tangannya, dan di tangannya yang lain terdapat sebuah tas dan jaket.

Kai dan chanyeol menatap sehun yang baru masuk. "aku sudah siap." Ucap berdiri menghampiri sehun, lalu mengambil alih koper sehun.

"mm… chanyeol-ssi, gomawo karna sudah memberi ku tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan." Ucap sehun pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, "ne cheonma. Kau berhati-hatilah dengan kai, dia namja pervert." Ucap chanyeol sambil melirik kai yang sedang menggeram.

"ck! Apa-apaan kau! Seperti kau tidak pervert saja! Sudahlah, kajja kita pergi,hun. Bye." Kai pun menarik tangan sehun, meninggalkan chanyeol yang terkikik.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai sekarang berjalan di atas trotoar, tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

Kalau kai yang membuat dirinya kecanduan adalah bibir sehun, sedangkan sehun yang membuat dirinya kecanduan adalah tangan kai yang besar dan hangat. Ia sangat menyukai itu.

Sehun menatap kai lalu menatap pakaian yang di kenakan kai, "kau sendiri yang bilang malam ini dingin, tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai baju hangat?" cibir sehun.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, "aku tahan dingin." Ucapnya membuat sehun berdecih.

"sudahlah, pakai ini." Sehun menyodorkan jaket yang berada di tangannya pada kai. "kau perhatian juga ternyata…" kai berhenti lalu meletakkan koper dan tangan sehun, ia pun memakai jaket pemberian dari sehun.

"ini punya siapa? Ini kan jaket namja." Tanya kai. "jaket ku! Aku salah membelinya kemarin. Jangan menuduh ku yang tidak-tidak!"jawab sehun.

Kai menatap sehun dengan dahi berkerut, "siapa yang menuduhmu?" Tanya kai.

Sehun pun terdiam, mengapa dia jadi begini?

Sehun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"haha.. sudahlah. Kajja!" kai menggenggam tangan sehun lagi lalu berjalan menuju apartementnya.

.

.

"kau tidur disana." Ucap kai sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih. Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk kai. "kau dimana?" Tanya sehun.

"aku? Ya dikamarku…" ucap kai, ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan koper di tangannya.

Dengan perlahan sehun membuka kamar tersebut, "woah, ini lebih nyaman daripada di club…" sehun berjalan masuk. Meletakkan koper nya di samping pintu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kepada ranjang di hadapnnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia teringat keluarganya…

Bagaimana kabar eommanya? Appanya? Dan oppanya?

Sehun merindukan mereka semua…

.

.

.

TBC

SIP! Chap 2 udh selesai!

Eottae? Bagus kah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Wkwkwk

Balasan Review:

Sayakanoicinoe : Ok^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

Benivella : sip! Ini udh lanjut, gomawo udh baca n review^^

barbieLuKai : hahaha :D ini udh lanjut kok, gomawo udh baca n review

teleportbabies : ya, pangkat karna wajah tampannya kali XD , gomawo udh baca n review

wereyeolves : oh gitu ya? Gak papa lah baca sekali-kali ff yg GS kkkk ^^V , gomawo ud baca n review

utsukushii02 : siip! Ini udh lanjut!^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

Mr. Jongin albino : udh lanjut!^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

Daddykaimommysehun : kkkk~ jangan kemana-mana, disini aja wkwkwk , gomawo udh baca n review^^

: hahaha betul! Ni udh lanjut , gomawo udh baca n review^^

SehunBubbleTea1294 : d chap ini kai belum apa-apain sehun kok, kkkk~ gomawo udh baca n review^^

miszshanty05 : ok! ;) gomawo udh baca n review^^

urikaihun : betul banget!XD gomawo udh baca n review^^

shinshin99SM : ni udh lanjut^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

overdyose : bisa jadi iya bisa jd gak, wkwkwk gomawo udh baca n review^^

askasufa : ooh, pastilah^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

windywiwi : di chap ini masih rahasia^^ gomawo udh baca n review^^

jung yeojin : kkkk~ belum kok , gomawo udh baca n review^^

tentang kai siapa dan sehun siapa, sekarang masih rahasia. Mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi baru kalian bisa tau #evil smirk#plak-_-

ok, udh sampai sini aja dulu, tunggu chap depan ne?

Bye Bye! ^^

Review please~

Kritik dan Saran diterima, asal jangan di BASH!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: You're So…!

Author : Kim Ji Ki

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai)

Rate : T / M ?

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul 3 pagi, tetapi sehun sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya terbangun.

Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi tenggorokkan nya sangat kering sekarang.

Sehun pun turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Sehun masih memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Kai itu. Kalau dia benar berandalan, mengapa ajhussi-ajhussi kemarin takut padanya, hanya melihat tatapan kai lalu mereka semua langsung berlari seperti itu. Dan juga, bagaimana bisa dia kenal dengan pemilik tempat dia bekerja dulu, Chanyeol itu lumayan kaya.

Lalu apartement ini? Tidak mungkin seorang berandalan mempunyai apartement yang lumayan luas. Itu sih pendapat sehun.

Sehun mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu ia meminum air tersebut sambil matanya bergerak keseluruh penjuru dapur.

GREP

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun terbelalak kaget, ia menatap tangan kekar yang melingkar di perut nya. Lalu merasakan pundak kirinya berat, seperti ada beban. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Kai?" gumam sehun. "hm?" kai menatap sehun lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu.

"mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau terbangun?" Tanya sehun. "ya, begitulah. Aku tadi hendak ke dapur ingin minum juga, tapi ternyata kau juga ada disini…" kai menghirup leher sehun dan sedikit menjilat leher putih itu.

"k-kai? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sehun memberontak. Kai menatap sehun, "aku mencintaimu, sehun."

"a-aku…" sehun tidak tau dengan hatinya sekarang. Dia baru mengenal Kai kemarin. Jadi, mana dia tau perasaanya terhadap jongin sekarang. Tapi, saat kai menciumnya kemarin ia merasa ada yang janggal di dada nya. Apa dia juga menyukai kai? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai menyeringai, "akan ku buat kau mencintai ku juga…" sehun menatap kai tidak percaya. "a-apa maksudmu?" "aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku sudah lama memperhatikan mu, hun-ah." Kai berbisik di telinga sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak merespon kai. Tangan kai dengan nakalnya masuk ke dalam piyama yang sehun kenakan, "k-kai…" "ssstt… tenang dan nikmati saja, hun…" "t-tapi aku… ngh…" sehun melenguh saat tangan kai mengusap perutnya pelan.

Kai membalikkan tubuh sehun agar berhadapan dengannya, dan langsung melumat bibir sehun. Sehun dengan refleknya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kai dan membalas lumatan kai.

Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak apa yang kai lakukan, jadi dia harus bagaimana?

Sehun meremas rambut bagian belakang kai saat ia merasakan tangan kai mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

Lumayan lama mereka berciuman, kai pun memutuskan ciuman tersebut saat merasakan sehun sudah kehabisan pasokan untuk menghirup oksigen.

Nafas sehun tersenggal-senggal, lalu ia menatap kai yang sedang tersenyum padanya, sehun membalas senyuman tersebut. Kai sedikit membungkukan badannya agar wajahnya dapat mencapai leher sehun, lalu ia mencium leher tersebut dan membuat kiss mark disana, membuat sehun mendesah.

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermain disini." Dengan begitu kai langsung menggendong sehun ala bridal dan membawa nya ke ruang tamu.

Kai pun mendudukan sehun di sofa, lalu menindih tubuh tersebut dan mencium bibir sehun. Melumatnya dengan kasar dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sehun. Sehun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa, membuka mulutnya menerima lidah jongin untuk masuk.

Tangan kai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama sehun, sehingga semua kancing terlepas. Kai melepaskan ciumannya lalu turun pada dada sehun dan memberi kiss mark disana.

"ngh… k-kai…" sehun meremas rambut kai karena merasa geli dengan apa yang kai lakukan. Sehun merasa panas sekarang, ia sangat resah karena piyama nya membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, sehun membuka piyama nya, membuat kai menyeringai.

kini sehun hanya memakai bra dan celana piyamanya saja. "aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, kalau kau itu sexy, hunna." Ucap kai sambil mengelus pipi sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum, "aku baru pertama kali disentuh, kai. Dan orang itu adalah kau…"

"jadi, apa kau mencintai ku?" Tanya kai. "entahlah. Tapi, itu mungkin." Kai tersenyum, lalu mengecup singkat bibir sehun terus turun kebawah sampai pada dada sehun yang masih tertutup bra.

"bukakan untukku." Ucap kai sambil menunjuk dada sehun. Sehun menatap kai dengan kening berkerut, "apa-apaan kau!" sehun menggerutu tapi tangannya tetap bekerja menuruti perintah kai. "kau selalu begitu. Kau tidak mau, tapi itu kau kerjakan juga," ucap kai sambil tersenyum miring. Sehun hanya berdecih.

Kai melihat sehun dengan tatapan ingin cepat-cepat menerkam mangsanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat sehun sedang membuka bra nya sendiri dengan sedikit erotis-itu menurut kai-, dengan dada yang di busungkan dan tangan yang berusaha membuka pengait bra tersebut.

Sehun menatap kai, "kau tidak adil, kai…" ucap sehun sambil membuka branya. "kenapa?" Tanya kai. Ia duduk di samping sehun, "aku sudah half naked, sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap. Tentu aku tidak terima." Ucap sehun. Kai tersenyum menatap sehun, tadi sehun berkata dia tidak pernah di sentuh, tapi mengapa dia santai saja saat ia menampakkan dada nya pada kai?

"aku curiga padamu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah disentuh?" ucapan kai membuat sehun menatap kai cepat, "kau!" sehun dengan cepat mengambil piyamanya lalu menutup dada nya dan hendak pergi, tapi kai dengan cepat menarik sehun, sehingga sehun berada di pangkuan kai sekarang.

"aku kan hanya bertanya, baby. Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" kai mengambil piyama sehun lalu meletakkan piyama itu di sampingnya. "baby? Apa aku ini pacarmu? Sejak kapan?" ucap sehun kesal. "sejak sekarang, mungkin?" kai meremas dada sehun, membuat sang pemilik mendesah. "ngh… a-aku tidak pernah b-bilang kalau aku mencintai mu, ah…" sehun berkata sambil mendesah, membuat kai tertawa kecil. "benarkah? Aku akan membuat kau mencintai ku…" kai menelitir nipple sehun. "ngh… k-kai hhh…" sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kai.

Sebelah tangan kai menelusup masuk ke dalam celana piyama sehun, "k-kai… n-neo…" sehun menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap kai. "apa?" Tanya kai. Sehun menatap pakaian kai, lalu dengan pelan menarik-narik kaos kai, "sudah ku bilang, kau tidak adil." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tangan yang tadi sudah masuk pada celana sehun, kembali keluar lalu mengelus tengkuk sehun. "aku tidak yakin mau membukanya sekarang," ucap kai. Kening sehun berkerut. "ck!" sehun pun langsung menarik ujung kaos kai dengan kuat, membuat kaos tersebut menjadi robek.

"kau kuat juga ternyata, hunnie." Kai menidurkan sehun di sofa, lalu menindihnya. "walau pun aku yeoja, tapi aku pernah mengikuti taekwondo, jadi kau jangan meremehkanku." Ucap sehun, dengan nakal ia menaikkan lututnya dan membuatnya bersentuhan dengan 'milik' kai.

"kau mengikuti taekwondo? Sejak kapan?" Tanya kai, ia menarik celana piyama sehun dan hanya menyisakan underwear sehun. "i-itu sudah lama, hhh…" sehun mendesah saat tangan kai mengelus paha bagian dalamnya.

"kalau kau ikut taekwondo, mengapa kau tidak melawan ajhussi-ajhussi yang mengejarmu kemarin?" tangan kai kini menarik underwear sehun. Sehun pun sudah telanjang tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"mereka tidak sendiri, kai… ahh… l-lagian tubuh mereka be-besar semua… ngghh… a-aku tidak mungkin-ahh melawan mereka… nggh… stop kai!" sehun menahan tangan kai yang bermain di sekitar dadanya.

"wae? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya kai sok polos. "ck! Kau memang namja sialan!" sehun menggerutu. "tapi aku tampan,kan?" kai menjilat dada sehun lalu memberinya kiss mark. "ngghhh… k-kai…" sehun membusungkan dada nya. 'ini nikmat…' batin sehun.

Tangan sehun bergerak membuka celana piyama kai, di bantu oleh kai.

Kini kai naked.

Sehun menatap bibir kai, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk kai dan melumat bibir tebal tersebut. Kai menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ia merasa sehun sudah tergila-gila padanya sekarang. 'aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, hun. Kau milikku.' Batin kai. Ia membalas sehun.

Tangan kai bergerak menuju kebawah, tempat dimana hole sehun berada. Sehun dengan reflek melebarkan selangkangannya. Tangan sehun kini juga tidak bisa diam, sebelah tangannya meremat rambut bagian belakang kai, dan tangan lainnya bergerak memainkan nipple kai.

Sehun masih melumat bibir kai, sedangkan kai sudah bermain-main dengan hole sehun, membuat sehun mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, di ujung bibirnya terdapat benang saliva hasil ciumannya tadi dengan kai.

"aku benar-benar berfikir bahwa kau adalah yeoja nakal, hun-ah." Kai melesakkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam hole sehun, membuat sehun tersentak, "ahhh… kaihhh…" sehun mencengkram kedua pundak kai.

"j-jadi kau pikir a-aku ini a-apahhh…?" sehun berkata sambil mendesah karena jari kai dengan santainya keluar masuk di hole nya.

"apa ya? Mungkin yeoja ku. Kau nakal hanya padaku. Kau bilang, kau belum pernah di sentuh kan?" kai memasukkan dua jari. Sehun mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"jangan ditahan, sayang," kai menjilat bibir sehun.

Desahan pun keluar dari bibir mungil sehun. "a-aku tidak tau harus menganggap mu apa sekarang, kaihhh… t-tapi, aku rasa a-aku mulai menyukai muhhh… nghh…" ucapan sehun membuat kai tersenyum. "arraseo. Kau milik ku, hun…" sehun mencium bibir sehun.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berpindah ke kamar kai. Melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

"a-ahh… kaihhh… fasterhhh…." Sehun mendesah dengan kuatnya saat merasakan 'milik' kai dengan cepat menggenjot hole nya.

"ngghh… kaihh… a-aku… hhh.." tubuh sehun melengkung keatas merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan kai. "sebentar lagi, baby," kai menggeram pelan saat merasakan hole sehun menjepit 'milik' nya sangat kuat.

"oh my god ahhh… kaihhh… a-aku tidak… ahhh… tahanhhh…aaa KAI!" sehun mencengkeram pundak kai dengan kuat, saat 'milik' kai berhasil menumbuk spot nya kuat.

Kai pun sudah klimaks, ia mengeluarkan cairan itu di dalam sehun. Lalu mengeluarkan 'milik' nya secara perlahan, "nggh…" dada sehun naik turun karena nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat permainan panas ia dengan kai.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sehun, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut. Ia mencium kening sehun lembut, "saranghae, hun…" bisik kai.

Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, "n-nado…" kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sehun. Ia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan kembali memeluk tubuh tersebut.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kai dan membalas pelukan kai. "jaljayo, my princess…" kai mencium puncuk kepala sehun lembut.

Dan dengan jahilnya ia meremas bokong sehun, membuat sehun mendongak menatap kai, "sudahlah, aku mengantuk kai," ucap sehun. "hahaha… arraseo arraseo. Mianhe… tidurlah,"

Mereka pun terbang(?) ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Drrt… Drrt...

Sebuah getaran dirasakan kai di bawah bantalnya. Dengan setengah sadar, ia mencari benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkannya, tanpa melihat layar handphone tersebut, ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"yoboseyo?" kata kai dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. "YAK! Kai oppa! Aku di depan apartement mu, keluar lah!" pekik suara di sebrang sana. Kai yang mendengar pekikan itu menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya, dan menatap layar tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak menatap nama yang tertera pada layar, lalu berdecak kesal.

"Hei gadis manja! Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi ke apartement ku?" ucap kai sedikit keras, membuat yeoja di sampingnya menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"kai? Ada apa?" Tanya sehun sambil menatap kai.

Kai pun menoleh pada sehun, lalu memberi jarak pada handphone nya, agar seseorang di sebrang itu tidak mendengarnya "eo? Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" kata kai setengah berbisik.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, "aniya… ah, lebih baik aku mandi, ini sangat lengket," kai hanya tersenyum mendengar sehun.

Sehun pun beranjak dari ranjang, lalu dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar.

Setelah sehun pergi, kai kembali mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya, "KAI OPPA! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" seorang disana makin kesal. "aishh… tunggu sebentar, kau benar-benar menyusahkan." Runtuk kai.

.

.

Dengan tampilan yang berantakan, kai berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu membuka pintu tersebut, dan nampaklah seorang yeoja berdiri disana dengan sebuah paper bag di tangan kanannya.

Kai hanya menghela nafas kasar menatap yeoja di depannya, "mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya kai ketus, membuat yeoja di depannya hanya cemberut, "apa salahnya aku mengunjungi namjachinguku?" kata yeoja itu dengan tampang ngambek nya.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "huh, sudahlah," kai pun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement nya, diikuti oleh yeoja itu.

"apa kau sudah sarapan, oppa? Aku membawa sarapan untukmu. Aku memasaknya sendiri, ya, walau Bibi Lee sedikit membantu," celoteh yeoja itu sambil menuruti kai yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, berhenti, karena mendengar suara seorang yeoja.

"nugu?" gumam sehun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dapur.

Disana sehun melihat kai dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang meletakkan sebuah paper bag di tangannya.

Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat keberadaan sehun, tersenyum kearah sehun. Membuat gadis yang berada di dekat kai mengerutkan dahi nya. Lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang kai. Dan terbelalak menatap seorang yeoja disana.

"oppa! Nugu?" Tanya yeoja itu heboh.

Kai menatap yeoja di dekatnya malas, "kau santai saja. Tidak perlu berteriak heboh seperti itu, sohee," kai mengambil gelas, dan mengisi nya dengan air minum.

"aissh, tapi siapa yeoja ini? Apa kau selingkuh dari ku!" kata sohee.

Kai menatap sohee tajam, "selingkuh? Memangnya kau siapa aku? Seingatku, aku tidak mempunyai yeojachingu, jadi mengapa kau mengatai aku selingkuh darimu?"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya berdiri diam di posisi nya. Ia menatap lekat yeoja di dekat kai, yang ia ketahui bernama sohee itu. Sepertinya gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Maksudnya, sohee itu bukanlah anak dari seorang yang mempunyai ekonomi yang dibawah standar, dia pasti anak dari seorang yang kaya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya saja, sehun sudah tahu itu. Jadi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan seorang Kai. Siapa sebenarnya namja itu?

"o-oppa? K-kau… hiks… oppa kau jahat padaku… hiks… bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu kepadaku! Hiks… aku yeojachingu mu oppa! Hiks…" sohee menangis. Ia benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Bagaiman bisa kai tidak menganggapnya?

Kai hanya menatap datar sohee. Ia benar-benar benci pada gadis ini. Bagaimana pun juga, ia sangat tidak terima dengan keputusan kedua orang tua nya yang seenaknya saja menjodohkannya dengan gadis manja seperti sohee.

Walupun sohee adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya dan memiliki wajah yang cantik, kai tidak akan pernah sudi di perjodohkan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, ini sudah zaman modern, bukan lagi zaman kerajaan.

Menjodohkan putra ini dengan putri itu, menjodohkan putri itu dengan putra ini, bla bla bla…  
kai sangat muak mendengarnya.

"daripada kau membuang waktu mu disini hanya untuk menangis, lebih baik kau pulang," ucap kai dingin. Sohee menatap kai, "kau tega oppa!" sohee berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan sehun, "kau! Beraninya merebut namjachingu ku! Kau yeoja murahan!" sohee berlalu melewati sehun sambil menabrak pundak sehun keras, membuat sehun terjungkal kebelakang.

BRAK

Pintu apartement di tutup keras. Tandanya yeoja itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan kai dan sehun dalam suasana hening.

Sehun memikirkan ucapan sohee tadi. 'yeoja murahan? Apa aku serendah itu?' batin sehun.

Kai berjalan mendekati sehun, hendak mengusap rambut yeoja itu. Namun dengan cepat sehun menahan tangan kai, "k-kau mau bercerita sesuatu?" Tanya sehun.

"sepertinya…" jawab kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Huft, akhirnya chap ini siap juga.

Eottae? Ceritanya makin membosankan yah? Maaf, kalau NC nya kurang hot, nanti kalau ada adegan NC lagi, jiki usahain kok buat yang lebih bagus #ok, yadong mode on-_-

Balas Review:

: ini udah panjang belum? belum ya? Nanti chap depan jiki panjangin lagi deh #ditabok , Gomawo udh RnR^^

sayakanoicinoe : Gomawo udh RnR^^

barbieLuKai : ini udh kan? Gomawo udh RnR^^

daddykaimommysehun : sip! Ini udh lanjut, gomawo udh RnR^^

Benivella : benarkah? Kayaknya sih, gomawo udh RnR^^

Kahunxo : chap depan nanti kamu tau kok, gomawo udh RnR^^

Teleportbabies : ini udh panjang belum? Gomawo udh RnR^^

utsukushii02 : kkk~ ga papa kok^^, gomawo udh RnR^^

KaiHunnieEXO : kayaknya sehun eomma gak bakalan aman-aman aja deh di rumahnya kai appa #ditendang kai appa, gomawo udh RnR^^

Wereyeolves : ini udh lanjut^^. Gomawo udh RnR^^

Urikaihun :iya dong, kai appa kan emang cweet banget sama sehun eomma, gomawo udh RnR^^

jung yeojin : hmm, nanti kamu tau kok^^V gomawo udh RnR^^

Ifi. sehuna : ini masih pendekkah? Nanti kalau masih kependekkan, jiki buat lebih panjang lagi deh^^ gomawo udh RnR^^

JUNG OH JUNG : udh tau kan yeoja manja nya siapa, Gomawo udh RnR^^

Blackforwhite : huwaa, gomawo! Salam kenal juga^^ semoga kamu makin suka kaihun ya? Gomawo udh RnR^^

JungByungie : jinjha? Mian buat kamu nunggu lama^^ soalnya ide untuk ff ini hilang timbul hilang timbul terus, makanya jiki lama mempost ni ff -_- gomawo udh RnR Byungie^^

Review Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: You're So…!

Author : Kim Ji Ki

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai) and Other…

Rate : T / M ?

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

[Flashback]

"appa, aku akan tinggal sendiri. aku tidak ingin di atur-atur seperti ini lagi, kalian hanya mementingkan uang! Bukan anak kalian!" setelah meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada sang orang tua, Kai langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"ya, aku menyetujui mu untuk tinggal sendiri. tapi, perjodohan antara kau dan Sohee, tetap akan berlangsung," ucap appa Kai membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menggeram kesal. Appa nya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Kai, ikuti saja kemauan appa mu, ini demi perusahaan kita. Kau tidak ingin kami berdua bangkrut, bukan begitu?" kata eomma Kai sambil menghampiri anaknya dan mengusap pundak tegap sang anak.

"kalian melakukan ini hanya untuk perusahaan? Kalian tidak memikirkan ku? Cih! Orang tua macam apa kalian?" Kai menepis tangan sang eomma.

"Kim Jongin! Jaga ucapanmu!" tegas appa Kai.

"mwo? Itu memang benarkan? Lalu apa yang salah?" Kai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap sang Appa dengan santai.

"kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar!" "itu, karna kalian!" ucap Kai cepat.

Setelahnya Kai langsung berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobilnya lalu langsung menancap gas ke suatu tempat yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Club malam.

.

.

.

"ada masalah apalagi? Kau tampak semakin kacau sekarang," chanyeol duduk disamping Kai yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

TAK

Kai menghentak keras gelas kecil yang dipakainya untuk minum tadi keatas meja bar didepannya. Lalu menghela nafasnya keras.

"bajingan! Aku benar-benar benci dengan kehidupanku sekarang! Mereka berdua mulai mengatur-ngatur hidupku!" geram Kai. Ia mengisi gelas itu lagi lalu kembali meminumnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut menatap sahabatnya ini. Kisah Kai hampir menyerupai kisah miliknya.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak namja tan itu, lalu mengusapnya. "kita sama Kai, bukan kau saja yang mengalami hal tersebut…" Kai hanya diam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada panggung di club tersebut.

Disana ia mendapatkan seorang yeoja yang sudah lama ia perhatikan. Yeoja yang sudah membuat hatinya jatuh pada pesona yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Kai sudah sampai dirumahnya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"tuan muda, anda darimana saja? Nyonya dan Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda." Kai menatap malas maid dirumahnya itu. "ada urusan apa mereka? Sudah, biarkan saja! Aku akan masuk kekamar!" Kai berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya dikamar, Kai langsung mengempaskan tubuh jakungnya ke ranjang berukuran king size miliknya.

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Mungkin ini akibat dari minuman beralkohol yang diminumnya tadi.

"cih! Perjodohan gila!"

Kai pun menutup matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpinya, yang bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan hidupnya sekarang. Itu menurut Kai.

.

.

.

Bias cahaya matahari menyelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela pada sebuah kamar dengan ruangan yang didominasi dengan hitam-putih, warna kesukaannya.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, saat cahaya itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka perlahan matanya.

"Tuan muda, bangunlah. Pakaian sudah saya siapkan, hari ini keluarga Yoon akan datang sekitar 10 menit lagi, jadi anda diminta untuk bersiap-" belum selesai sang maid menjelaskan, Kai sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia mulai muak sekarang.

Sedangkan sang maid hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah langku tuan muda nya itu.

.

.

.

Kai melihat ruang makannya sudah diisi oleh 5 orang, menyisakan satu kursi yang Kai yakin pasti untuk dirinya.

"oh, Kai. Kau sudah siap, ayo duduk," eomma Kai menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi tersebut. Tepat didepan seorang yeoja cantik-menurut Kai biasa saja- yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kai hanya membalas senyuman tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya lalu berjalan menuju kursinya.

"mari kita makan dulu," mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara dentingan garpu sendok kepada piring yang terdengar. Sangat tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi perut, mereka memulai pembicaraan pokok yang sangat Kai tidak sukai. Perjodohan.

"anak anda cantik tuan Yoon, ia kelihatan sangat cocok dengan Kai." Appa Kai memulai percakapan dengan sopan, membuat Kai mendengus. 'dasar topeng!'

Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya menunduk malu. "hahaha, ya. Anak anda juga tampan. Ia sangat cocok memimpin perusahaan," Tuan Yoon balas memuji.

"Kai, akan lebih baik jika kau membawa Sohee berjalan-jalan, agar kalian lebih dekat dan tidak terlalu canggung nantinya," ucap eomma Kai lembut.

Kai menghela nafas kasar, ia membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protesnya. Sungguh, ia lelah hari ini.

Namun tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang appa, membuat ia harus menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Sohee pun menoleh, lalu menyusul Kai.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul ini.

Hening

Sohee menatap wajah Kai yang hanya datar saja. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkannya semenjak tadi.

"oppa…" panggil sohee pelan. Sedangkan Kai hanya memandang yeoja disampingnya. "kenapa kita hanya kesini, kau tidak mengajak ku pergi ke Lotte World atau ke menara N? taman sudah sangat membosankan," ucap sohee dengan nada manja membuat Kai mual melihatnya.

"tidak perlu. Cukup disini saja." Kai berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan duduk disana.

"kalau begitu, berbicaralah sesuatu. Kau sejak tadi diam saja, membosankan." Sohee ikut duduk disamping Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kai menatap sohee, "aku tidak suka dijodohkan. Lebih baik kau diam saja, jangan berceloteh lagi." Ucap Kai datar. Soohe mengerutkan keningnya, "tapi kita belum bercerita tentang diri masing-masing,"

"apa itu perlu?" nada bicara Kai masih datar. Sohee pun hanya diam.

.

.

.

"hey, apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya eomma Kai saat melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya datang.

Sohee hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menunduk, "ne,"

Kai tidak peduli, ia hanya berjalan menuju kamarnya. "kai, kau akan kemana?" Tanya appa Kai. "kamar," jawab Kai singkat.

"tapi-" Kai tidak mendengarkan appa nya lagi, ia langsung beranjak pergi.

"mungkin Kai hanya lelah. Biarkan ia beristirahat." Kata appa Kai.

[Flashback Off]

.

.

.

"j-jadi, kau anak pengusaha Kim? K-kau… karena itu ajhussi-ajhussi itu takut padamu, dan-" Sehun berhenti berbicara. Sepertinya, semua rasa penasarannya tentang kehidupan Kai sudah terjawab oleh cerita yang sudah di ceritakan Kai tadi.

"aku sangat tidak suka perlakuan orang tuaku terhadap diriku, dia seperti… mencampakkan anaknya?" Sehun menoleh saat Kai berkata seperti itu. Lalu ia tersenyum miris, "tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu Kai. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah orang yang pertama kali kau lihat dimuka bumi ini, mereka yang membesarkan mu, dan menghidupimu sampai kau sudah dewasa seperti sekarang." Sehun berkata sambil menatap lurus televisi yang hanya menampilkan layar bewarna hitam.

Kai menoleh pada Sehun…

.

.

.

[Flashback]

"oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun menghampiri seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menatap serius buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

Namja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum menatap adiknya itu. "aniya, hanya membaca buku. Kemarilah," Kris-nama namja itu- menepuk tempat disebelahnya agar adiknya itu duduk disampingnya. Sehun pun menurut.

Ia duduk dan langsung dipeluk oleh Kris, Sehun membalas nya.

"eomma dan appa dimana?" Sehun menoleh menatap Kris. "mereka bilang, pergi keluar sebentar. Entahlah, oppa pun tidak tau mereka ada urusan apa," Kris mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tapi ia tidak tau apa itu.

Keluarga Sehun bukanlah keluarga yang mempunyai harta berlimpah. Keluarganya hanya sebuah keluarga yang sederhana tetapi harmonis.

Biarlah, seperti itu. Asalkan Sehun merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari keluarganya.

CEKLEK

"KRIS! SEHUN!" eomma Sehun tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah panik dan cemas. "eomma, w-wae?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris.

"eomma, ada apa? Kenapa begitu panik?" Kris memegang kedua pundak eommanya itu.

"Kris, cepat bawa Sehun kabur! Dia sudah tidak aman!" ucap eomma Sehun masih dengan wajah panik nya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"eomma, eomma tenang dulu. Appa dimana?" ucap Kris berusaha tenang. Walau dalam hatinya ia juga khawatir yang luar biasa.

"tidak ada waktu lagi! Mereka ingin membawa Sehun pergi! Kris, eomma mohon, bawa Sehun kabur!" liquid bening keluar dari kedua mata yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Kenapa dirinya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"ok, eomma. Sehun cepat!" Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan langsung menariknya menuju kamar Sehun dan dengan cepat mengemasi seluruh barang Sehun.

Ia kembali menarik Sehun menuju pintu belakang rumah tersebut.

"o-oppa, ada apa? Kenapa eomma seperti itu? A-aku akan kemana oppa?" Sehun sudah menangis sekarang. Ia sangat takut.

"hun-ah, oppa mohon. Kau lari lah sejauh mungkin, ne? jauh dari rumah ini," Kris menangkup pipi Sehun dengan tangannya yang besar. "k-kenapa?"

"pokoknya kau harus lari. Oppa tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu disini. Oppa akan membantu eomma dan appa, jadi oppa tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Oppa mohon dengan sangat, lari sejauh mungkin, ne?" Kris menyempatkan mencium kening Sehun lalu memberikan koper Sehun dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar lari.

"t-tapi oppa, a-aku" "sudahlah Sehun, oppa mohon!" Sehun pun mau tidak mau berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia berlari dengan air mata yang terus menetes dan terisak.

Sekarang ia harus kemana? Ia benar-benar sangat takut. Masalah apa yang ditimpa keluarganya sehingga ia harus berlari seperti ini?

.

.

Sehun merasa sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Ia terduduk di sebuah tempat yang ia tidak tau dimana. Hari sudah malam, ia tidak tau akan kemana lagi.

Sehun menutup wajahnya. Ia menangis terisak. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa keluarganya itu tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa. Atau memang dirinya saja yang tidak mengetahui masalah apa itu?

"nona? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" seseorang memegang pundak Sehun membuatnya menoleh.

Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya agar melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Orang tersebut berjongkok agar menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang masih terduduk.

"apa kau diusir?" Tanya orang tersebut sopan dan hati-hati, takut membuat yeoja didepannya ini tersinggung. Ia melirik kearah koper yang berada di samping Sehun.

"a-, n-ne," jawab Sehun bohong.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi. "aku O-oh Sehun," jawab Sehun lambat.

Orang didepannya tersenyum. "aku Park Chanyeol,"

[Flashback Off]

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap air matanya, saat setelah selesai bercerita. "sampai sekarang, sudah satu tahun, aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan eomma, appa dan oppa ku lagi. A-aku merindukan mereka…" ucap Sehun masih meneteskan air matanya.

Kai memeluk Sehun lalu mengusap punggung yeoja manis tersebut. Agar ia tenang.

"aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan keluargamu nanti. Uljima, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu…" Ucap Kai menenangkan. Sehun membalas memeluk Kai.

"ku harap begitu. Gomawo, Kai-ah…"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, aku keluar sebentar ne? sepertinya kulkas perlu diisi." Kai mengikat tali sepatu sneakernya.

Sehun yang berdiri didekat Kai, mengangguk pelan. "hati-hati, ne?" ucapnya.

Kai tersenyum. Ia sekarang seperti mempunyai seorang istri. wkwkwk

"ne, arraseo. Kau juga hati-hati dirumah," Kai mengusap rambut Sehun. "saranghae…" ucap Kai pelan.

Entahlah, sifat Sehun menjadi berubah semenjak mereka melakukan 'itu'. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lembut. Dan Kai sangat menyukai itu.

"mungkin aku juga mencintaimu…" jawab Sehun. Kai menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum.

Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun, dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia berada di ambang pintu. Sehun pun membalas lambaian Kai.

.

.

.

Kai berhenti didepan sebuah supermarket lalu memasukinya.

Ia memasuki seluruh belanjaan yang sudah dipilihnya kepada trolli yang di pegangnya.

BRUK

Seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menubruk pundaknya, membuat dirinya sedikit oleng dan lengan bajunya terkena air dari minuman kaleng yang orang itu pegang.

"mianhe," ucap orang yang menabrak Kai. Kai menatap orang tersebut yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"ne, gwenchana," Kai tersenyum. "sekali lagi maafkan aku, bajumu jadi basah dan kotor. Apa aku harus menggantinya?" ucap orang tersebut dengan perasaan bersalah.

"aniyo, ini hanya sedikit, tidak perlu sampai menggantinya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Kai mendorong trolli nya menjauh dari orang tersebut.

Kai berhenti sebentar karna merasa teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh kebelakang, namun namja yang menabrak nya tadi sudah tidak ada.

"aku seperti familiar dengan manik matanya. Seperti… Sehun?" gumam Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Huft…

Ceritanya makin kagak nyambung ya? Mianhe, kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan jelek pendek juga…

Maaf juga karna post ff nya lama banget, semoga masih ada yang baca ff jiki ^^ gomawo!

Balas Review:

**miszshanty05** : ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah RnR ^^

**zoldyk** : wkwkwk Thank You! ^^

**suyanq** : haha iya, gak papa kok. Tentang konfliknya ke depan, aku masih mikir ^^ Gomawo udah RnR^^

**LKCTJ94** : haha eomma kan emang polos -_- gomawo udah RnR ^^

**wereyeolves** : iya, sohee nya di tendang aja #plak -_- gomawo udah RnR ^^

**Hayoung Oh** : sama-sama! ^^ gomawo udah RnR ^^

**daddykaimommysehun** : hueee iya, tapi tenang Sehun tu always milik Kai /apa sih?/ ok, gomawo udah RnR ^^

**kahunxo** : ne, ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo udh RnR ^^

**askasufa** : ne, kai itu cumin sukanya sama sehun. Gomawo udh RnR^^

**urikaihun** : tenang aje, Kai appa gak akan kemana-mana kok. Mana tega dia tinggalin istrinya sendiri #plak Gomawo udah RnR ^^

**shinshin99SM** : ne, ini udah di lanjut ^^ Gomawo udah RnR^^

**KaiHunnieEXO** : eh eh jangan sampe gila kkkk ne, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**ifi. sehuna** : ya sama sama, Gomawo udah RnR ^^

**jung oh jung** : ok, ini udah. Gomawo udah RnR ^^

**blackforwhite** : ini udah dilanjut. Oiya, maafin aku ya, bikin kamu lama nunggunya? Nantik chap depan-depannya aku usahain untuk cepat update. Gomawo udah nunggu ^^

**teleportbabies** : ya namanya Sehun kan -_-, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**DiraLeeXiOh** : benar banget. Wajah Kai emang ngedukung banget untuk ngelakuin 'itu' -_- Gomawo udah RnR

**bellasung21** : ya, salam kenal^^ gak papa kok, yang penting kamu udah baca wkwkwk ^^ Gomawo ya udah RnR ^^

**ling-ling pandabear** : ya, ini udah dilanjut, Gomawo udah RnR^^

udah dibalas semua kan? /lirik ke atas/

Review lagi ne?

Kritik dan Sarannya di terima asal jangan di Bash ya?


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: You're So…!

Author : Kim Ji Ki

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai) and Other…

Rate : T / M ?

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Kai meletakkan kantung kresek yang ia bawa dari supermarket tadi diatas meja makan lalu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Hun-ah, aku membeli sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, daging, ikan, ayam, dan beberapa yang lain." Kai memeriksa kantung tersebut sambil menyebutkan semua barang yang dibelinya.

"ah, aku juga membeli beberapa ice cream!" Kai menunjukan ice cream yang dibelinya.

"ne, arraseo! kau ini seperti anak kecil saja! Tidak seperti Kai yang kukenal saat bertemu pertama kali sewaktu di jalan gang dulu." Sehun mengambil sayur-sayuran lalu mencucinya.

Sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa mendengus, "Hun-ah, aku akan membantumu memasak!" Sehun menoleh kepada Kai dengan kening dikerutkan bingung.

"apa kau bisa memasak?"

"tentu aku bisa! Memang siapa selama ini yang memasak di sini, eo?"

"Sohee…"

Sehun langsung terdiam saat ia menyebutkan nama itu. Nama itu tidak sengaja ia ucapkan. Sehun melirik Kai dengan ujung matanya, untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Kai saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu.

Ia melihat Kai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar sambil membantunya mencuci sayur-sayuran.

"K-Kai?" Kai menoleh pada Sehun.

Ups, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat!

Jantung Sehun berdetak tak normal.

"wae?" Tanya Kai masih mempertahankan jarak wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

"ne?"

"kau memanggilku tadi,kan?"

"oh, ya. Tidak jadi…" Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung matanya melirik kearah lain, asal jangan bertemu dengan mata Kai saja.

"lengan baju mu, kenapa?" Sehun menunjuk bagian lengan baju Kai yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan.

Kai juga melirik pada lengan bajunya, "oh, ini. Tadi ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrakku." Kai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci sayur-sayuran. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Sohee-ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kai?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang membaca majalah kepada gadis yang juga sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"ne, eommoni." Jawab Sohee singkat. Ia teringat seorang yeoja yang ia lihat tadi pagi di apartement Kai.

"eommoni…" panggil Sohee.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, nyonya Kim menatap gadis dihadapannya sambil tersenyum, "ne?"

"Kai oppa…" Sohee menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Sedangkan nyonya Kim menaikkan kedua alisnya masih menunggu ucapan Sohee.

"Kai oppa… apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sebelum dijodohkan denganku?" Tanya Sohee sambil menatap nyonya Kim yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"kekasih? Siapa yang mengatakannya? Eommoni tidak tau kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih,"

"jeongmalyo? Tapi aku melihat seorang yeoja di apartement nya tadi pagi…" Sohee berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih agar calon mertuanya itu kasihan terhadap dirinya dan mengusir yeoja yang berada di apartement Kai itu.

"benarkah? Dasar anak itu! Apa ia mencoba untuk berselingkuh?" Sohee diam-diam tersenyum. 'lihat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan pergi dari kehidupan Kai oppa!'

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun kini sedang memakan ice cream mereka di depan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah berita.

Kai berhenti sebentar karna ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. "Hun-ah…" panggilnya. Sehun menoleh pada Kai. "ne?"

Kai mencoba berfikir sebentar. Yang tadi siang ia temui di supermarket itu, apa benar oppa Sehun? Pasalnya, saat ia menatap manik mata namja tersebut, ia seperti melihat manik mata Sehun. Sangat mirip.

Tapi, dia mana tau kan? Secara dia belum pernah bertemu dengan oppa nya Sehun. Ia takut nanti ia hanya memberi harapan palsu pada Sehun, karena ternyata orang yang ia sangka oppa Sehun itu, bukan orang yang benar.

Sehun yang melihat Kai hanya diam, mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kai, membuat namja tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng.

"ani. Tidak jadi, aku lupa apa yang akan ku katakan,"

"kau aneh," Sehun kembali menyuap es nya sambil menatap kembali layar televisi didepannya.

"hey, kau makan seperti anak balita saja," Kai menunjuk sudut bibir Sehun yang terdapat remahan ice cream.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung menyambar bibir Sehun. Dan membersihkan remahan tersebut. Namun setelah selesai ia tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun tersentak menerima perlakuan Kai. Namun ia hanya diam saja, kalau dia melawan pun, dia tidak akan sanggup. Ingat, Kai itu lelaki. Sedangkan ia wanita.

Tapi, selain itu ia juga menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Kai berikan padanya. Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah yeoja murahan, ini memang kenyataannya. Lagipula Kai melakukannya atas dasar cinta, kan?

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya seorang yeoja bersurai blonde dan pendek sebahu kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di balkon sebuah apartement yang beberapa bulan ini ia tempati bersama kekasihnya -istri- itu.

Namja itu menggeleng, "belum, aku sangat khawatir padanya. Dimana ia tinggal sekarang?" namja tinggi tersebut menerawang menatap langit malam.

GREP

Yeoja berambut pendek yang hanya memakai kemeja putih berukuran besar di bandingkan tubuhnya itu memeluk sang namja dari belakang.

"jangan khawatir. Ia pasti baik-baik saja," ucap si yeoja lembut.

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap yeoja berambut pendek itu. Ia memeluk pinggang yeoja itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir cherrynya.

"gomawo, Lu. Aku mencintaimu…"

"sama-sama. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kris…"

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lebih Sehun tinggal di apartement Kai. Ia merasa semakin nyaman tinggal disana, apalagi bersama Kai. Seperti tidak ingin tinggal dimana-mana lagi selain di apartement namja yang sudah ia cintai itu.

Namun, ia hanya takut. Takut kalau keluarga Kai mengetahui keberadaannya di apartement Kai, apalagi Sohee mengetahui ia disini. Dan gadis itu sangat tidak menyukainya. Ia tau itu.

Ia juga takut apabila nanti Sohee mengatakan tentang dirinya yang berada bersama Kai. Ia pasti di benci setelahnya. Pastinya, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya maupun sebaliknya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menatap keluar jendela dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Di ranjang.

"oppa, kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Appa eomma bagaimana? Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja… aku merindukan kalian…" air matanya jatuh.

Selalu seperti itu. Setiap ia memikirkan tiga orang yang sangat disayanginya itu, ia selalu menangis.

"uljima… kau sedang memikirkan apa eo?" tiba-tiba Kai memeluk Sehun. Ia menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

Sehun menatap Kai, "oppa, appa, eomma…" jawab Sehun pelan.

Kai tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya. Mengecup puncuk kepala yeoja yang di cintainya ini.

"jangan khawatir. Apabila nanti Tuhan sudah mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu mereka bertiga, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi mungkin Tuhan sekarang masih menahannya, jadi kau disuruh-Nya untuk bersabar… Kau harus yakin itu…" Kai menangkup wajah Sehun, lalu mengecup dahinya dan kembali memeluknya.

"arraseo?"

"hm, ne…"

.

.

.

"yeobo, bagaimana dengan Kai. Anak itu sudah keterlaluan. Kita tidak bisa berdiam seperti ini lagi," ucap nyonya Kim pada suaminya yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Sesekali menyeruput kopi nya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu membuka kacamata bacanya lalu menatap sang istri yang berada di hadapannya, "kita akan datangi apartement nya besok,"

.

.

.

"kamsahamnida," Kai membungkuk sambil menerima kantung yang berisi ddokbokki. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang penjual lalu beranjak dari kedai tersebut.

PLUK

Saat iasudah berada diluar kedai tempat ia membeli ddokbokki tadi, seorang yeoja berjalan dihadapannya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya.

Kai segera mengambil dompet tersebut.

"Chogiyo! Aggashi!" yeoja yang Kai panggil berhenti berjalan lalu menghadap ke belakang –ia merasa kalau yang dipanggil adalah dirinya-.

Kai langsung berlari mendekati yeoja tersebut, "a-apa kau memanggilku?" yeoja tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"ne. ini dompet anda, kan?" Kai menyodorkan dompet tersebut. Sang yeoja menatap benda yang disodorkan namja tinggi dihadapannya ini.

"eo? Benar ini milikku!" yeoja tersebut mengambilnya dari tangan Kai.

"kamsahamnida! Untung kau mengembalikannya, ini sangat berharga bagiku. Ah, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya yeoja tersebut sopan.

"ah, namaku Kai."

"oh, aku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kai-ssi. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi kalau dompet ini akan hilang." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Kai mengangguk, "ne, sama-sama, Luhan-ssi,"

"Chagi! Kau sudah selesai?" seorang namja merangkul pundak Luhan.

Kai menatap namja tersebut, "eo? Kau?"

Namja yang Kai tunjuk menoleh pada Kai.

"ah, kau… orang yang dulu tidak sengaja ku tumpahkan minuman, kan?" Tanya namja tersebut.

Kai tersenyum, "ne, kau benar! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…?"

"Kris! Namaku Kris!"

"ne, Kris-ssi… !" Kai langsung terdiam saat menyebut nama tersebut.

'Kris?'

Kris dan Luhan saling pandang saat melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"K-Kai-ssi, Gwenchana?" ucap Luhan sambil memegang pundak Kai.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel apartement Kai berbunyi. Sehun yang tadinya hendak berjalan kearah dapur tiba-tiba berhenti. "nugu?" gumamnya.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama apartement tersebut. Lalu membukanya…

Nafas Sehun tercekat saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"anyeong! Ah, Kai oppa eodi? Kenapa kau yang membuka pintunya? ck!" orang yang datang ternyata adalah Sohee. Ia melipat tangannya kesal.

"K-Kai, dia keluar sebentar…" ucap Sehun gugup.

"hey, yeoja murahan! Kenapa kau masih berada di apartement calon suami ku, eh? Kau itu benar-benar perebeut namja orang!" gertak Sohee.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam. Hatinya sangat sakit dikatai seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga seorang manusia yang masih mepunyai harga diri dan hati. Sohee sangat tega mengatakan itu padanya.

"mwo? Kenapa kau diam? Berarti apa yang kukatakan benarkan?cih! aku sudah menduga itu!" Sohee memandang kuku-kuku nya santai. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

'oppa! Ini benar-benar sakit! Kenapa aku harus terjebak di kehidupan orang-orang seperti mereka oppa?'

"Sohee! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba Kai datang dan sedikit mendorong Sohee agar menjauhi Sehun yang sedang tertunduk.

"oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" protes Sohee.

"Hun-ah, gwenchana?" Kai mengabaikan Sohee dan memilih bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "gwenchana,"

"YAK! Gadis manja! Kenapa kau berada disini? Kau ingin mencari masalah, eo? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" bentak Kai. "K-Kai, gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan membentaknya," bela Sehun.

"aku tidak percaya. Dia pasti mengataimu, kan?"

"oppa! Kau lebih memilih yeoja ini? Oppa, kau tidak sadar pilihanmu itu sangat rendah?" bentak Sohee pada Kai.

"Yoon Sohee! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" usir Kai.

"geurae! aku pergi sekarang! Tapi, liat saja nanti, yeoja ini pasti yang akan pergi nanti!" setelahnya Sohee langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

"sudah, perkataan Sohee jangan dimasuki ke hati ne? dia hanya menggertak mu saja, kajja kita masuk. Aku membeli ddokbokki," Kai merangkul pundak Sehun lalu masuk kedalam apartement.

.

.

.

[Flashback]

"K-Kai-ssi, Gwenchana?" ucap Luhan sambil memegang pundak Kai.

Kai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "ne, gwenchana,"

Ia berdehem sebentar, Kai harus benar-benar memastikan kalau namja bersurai blonde ini adalah oppa Sehun, ia tidak mau salah orang nantinya,"Kris-ssi, kalau boleh ku tau, marga mu apa?" Tanya Kai.

"ne? ah, aku bermarga Wu…" Kai mengangkat kedua alis matanya, "Wu?"

Kris mengangguk. Nama Kris itu banyak, bukan satu saja. Pasti dia salah orang. Tapi, manik matanya…

"oh, begitu. Aniya, aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja, hehe… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" Kai pun berlalu meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan.

"tadi ada apa?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"aniya, dia mengembalikan dompetku yang terjatuh tadi." Kris pun mengangguk mengerti. "ya sudah, ayo kita pergi,"

[Flashback Off]

.

.

.

"Kai, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Kai hanya mengaduk ddokbokki nya.

"ne? aniya, aku makan," Kai langsung menyuap makanannya.

"apa ada masalah, Kai-ah?"

"aniya. Nan gwenchana. Jangan khawatir," Kai menyeruput air mineralnya.

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hun-ah, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan oppa mu, apa kau akan tinggal bersamanya?" Tanya Kai.

"hmm, aku tidak tau. Tapi, jujur aku sudah nyaman disini bersamamu, Kai-ah." Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Suasana hening sebentar,

Mereka mulai menyuapi ddokbokki mereka. Tiba-tiba Kai teringat manik mata namja bernama Kris tadi. Ia menatap Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. "Hun-ah,"

"hm?"

"di keluargamu… apa ada yang bermarga Wu?" Tanya Kai pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, membuat Sehun tersentak. Ia berhenti mengunyah.

"B-bagaimana kau tau? I-itu marga oppa ku…" ucap Sehun. Kai membelalakkan matanya. Jadi, namja yang ia temui itu, benar oppa Sehun?

Tapi… Sehun itu bermarga Oh…

"jinja? Tapi, kenapa marga mu dengan marganya berbeda?"

"Wu itu marga kakek dari eomma. Kris oppa lahir di china jadi ia memakai marga kakek. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tau? Kau bertemu dengan Kris oppa?" mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"sebulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket, dia yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke lengan baju ku waktu itu. Dan, aku juga bertemu dengannya tadi…"

"jinjha? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?" air mata Sehun keluar. Ia menjadi kesal dengan Kai sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sudah lama bertemu dengan oppanya?

"awalnya aku ingin memberitahu mu, tapi aku tidak yakin waktu itu. Mianhe, aku akan berusaha menemukannya lagi, aku janji, eo?"

Sehun hanya diam tertunduk. Ia menangis terisak. Kai berpindah duduk disamping kursi Sehun lalu memeluknya. "mianhe, aku benar-benar tidak tau, Hun-ah," Kai mengusap punggung Sehun agar ia tenang.

"jebal. Aku merindukan oppa…"

.

.

.

TBC

Huft, ini lumayan panjang gak? Jiki takut, nantik kalau kepanjangan, readers jadi bosan bacanya :(

Terus, alurnya kecepatan, kah? Huh, ff ku memang banyak kekurangannya, maaf ya?

Balas review :

**zoldyk** : I love you too.. ^^ /plak/, gomawo udah RnR^^

**askasufa** : eh, kamu tau aja wkwkwk kalau untuk soal keluarga Sehun /mianhe, aku gak ada certain di ff nya/ ceritanya keluarga Sehun tu punya utang, jadi ya gitu lah… udah tau aja kan ceritanya gimana.. ^^, Gomawo udah RnR ^^

: BINGO! Hahaha, gomawo udah RnR^^

**daddykaimommysehun** : huwee jinjha? Aku takutnya nanti kalau pnjang bener, nanti jadi bosen bacanya TT, tapi ini udah lumayan panjang gak? Nantik kalau masih pendek bilang ne? nantik ku usahain panjang deh, gomawo udah RnR^^

**urikaihun** : hehe makasih ya? Gomawo udah RnR^^

**hyenakim501** : makasih^^ gomawo udah RnR^^

**shinshin99SM** : ne ini udah di lanjut ^^ gomawo udah RnR^^

**KaiHunnieEXO** : sabar, jangan sampe emosi kayak gitu, wkwkwk gomawo udah RnR^^

**xohunaa** : ya, kalau krystal aku udah buat juga di ff ku yang I don't know my heart, lagian kalau orang ketiganya krystal terus, nanti kan jadi bosan, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**afranabilah19** : benar benar benar, hahaha Gomawo udah RnR^^

**bellasung21** : gimana ya? Menurut kamu nya? Wkwkwk Gomawo udah RnR^^

: wuish, kamu tau aja kkkk, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**Lhea winds** : makasih ya? Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah RnR^^

**DiraLeeXiOh** : udah tau kan Kai ketemunya sama siapa? Gomawo udah RnR^^

**kihae forever** : ya, ini udah dilanjut kok, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**ifi. sehuna** : hahaha, Gomawo udah RnR^^

**blackforwhite** : hm, ini udah panjang belum? Kalau masih belum, bilang ya? Nanti aku usahain panjangin ff nya. Tapi, kalau kepanjangan, aku takutnya nanti jadi bosen bacanya. :( , Gomawo udah RnR^^

**snowy07** : Hmm, gimana ya? Kamu liat nanti aja deh, hehe, Gomawo udah RnR^^

Jiki mau minta saran readers semua, bagusnya ff ini panjangnya berapa kata? 3k+ atau 2k+ aja? Gomawo /Bow/

Review lagi ne?

Kritik dan Sarannya di terima asal jangan di Bash ya?


End file.
